Origins: The Elemental Piece
by King Of No Nation
Summary: It only took one major event to turn this once bright and lively young girl into a depressed mental wreck who doesn't understand what is going on in her life anymore. Follow along as she goes from a happy, adopted, innocent child into adulthood with more problems than she would ever care to admit. (Warning: Mature audiences only: deals with rape, depression, suicide and more)
1. Chapter 0: Introductions

**A preview of a story currently in development. Welcome to a new Avengers AU which will follow the MCU while relying heavily on the comics. Welcome to Earth-665.9817652**

* * *

 _"You never really know who is going to die. Never mind when and how. That's the lesson I had to learn the hard way."_

The young woman jolts awake, the loud grumbling voice of her dream echoing through her mind. Sweat runs down her forehead with each panting breath she takes. Her jet black hair glistens from the sun's light through the window pane as her jade green eyes disappear with each blink. The girl pulls her covers to the side and sits up in the bed, the voice still menacing and echoing in her mind.

"My name is Audrey Rosaline. I am eighteen years old. I am not a killer. I do not have powers. I am not an alien in my own country. I am just another face in New York City. I live by myself. I am by myself. But I am not lonely. I can't be lonely. I am already alone..."

Audrey gets out of bed and strips from her nightwear, a long shirt, and short shorts, leaving her in just her worn, pink undergarments. She throws the night clothes on top of her stack of worn-out, unusable clothes before making her way to her broken closet door. The metal bar meant to support the clothes is bent down the center as if a madman pounded it with a hammer, slamming the hard silver metal down to the ground. As the black-haired woman stares at the metal bar, memories of what truly happened begin to cloud her vision with quick flashes of the forgotten but ever-present night.

The words from the dream surround Audrey, drowning her senses with the fearsome and grumbling voice. Gradually, the noise around the young adult grows until the voice is clear, almost as if the man is standing in the room and yelling at her.

 _"Audrey... Listen to me... You never really know..."_

"Stop..." Audrey mutters to herself. Her repressed memories finally slow down in front of her eyes and she watches the scene as if it were a movie.

She sees it all.

The man dressed in all black.

The gun he held to her head.

The mixture of anger and fear creeping up inside of her.

The sudden feeling of harsh winds lifting and tossing the man away.

The pain from the sight yet an unmistakable sense of relief.

The creaking of bent metal coupled with the smell of burning.

The sounds of rushing water heard throughout the room towards the man.

The terrible scream that resounded around the apartment followed by an eerie silence that was almost worse than the scream.

* * *

 **There is more already written but this is just the beginning. I have every hope that this story will last for at least 10 long chapters or 50 short chapters. Let me know what you all think! If you are reading this and enjoy, give this story a Follow/Favorite and a Review. Love to hear people's opinions.**

 **Laters fellow nerds!**


	2. Chapter 1: Emotional Element

Chapter 1

 _"You never really know who is going to die. Never mind when and how. That's the lesson I had to learn the hard way."_

The young woman jolts awake, the loud grumbling voice of her dream echoing through her mind. Sweat runs down her forehead with each panting breath she takes. Her jet black hair glistens from the sun's light through the window pane as her jade green eyes disappear with each blink. The girl pulls her covers to the side and sits up in the bed, the voice still menacing and echoing in her mind.

"My name is Audrey Rosaline. I am eighteen years old. I am not a killer. I do not have powers. I am not an alien in my own country. I am just another face in New York City. I live by myself. I am by myself. But I am not lonely. I can't be lonely. I am already alone..."

Audrey gets out of bed and strips from her nightwear, a long shirt and short shorts, leaving her in just her worn, pink undergarments. She throws the night clothes on top of her stack of worn-out, unusable clothes before making her way to her broken closet door. The metal bar meant to support the clothes is bent down the center as if a madman pounded it with a hammer, slamming the hard silver metal down to the ground. As the black-haired woman stares at the metal bar, memories of what truly happened begin to cloud her vision with quick flashes of the forgotten but ever-present night.

The words from the dream surround Audrey, drowning her senses with the fearsome and grumbling voice. Gradually, the noise around the young adult grows until the voice is clear, almost as if the man is standing in the room and yelling at her.

 _"Audrey... Listen to me... You never really know..."_

"Stop..." Audrey mutters to herself. Her repressed memories finally slow down in front of her eyes and she watches the scene as if it were a movie.

She sees it all.

The man dressed in all black.

The gun he held to her head.

The mixture of anger and fear creeping up inside of her.

The sudden feeling of harsh winds lifting and tossing the man away.

The pain from the sight yet an unmistakable sense of relief.

The creaking of bent metal coupled with the smell of burning.

The sounds of rushing water heard throughout the room towards the man.

Audrey shakes her head as tears form in her eyes, an attempt to forget the memories once more. Her hands move to her cheeks, wiping the salty water dripping down from her eyes, before the hands move further up to cover her tear-filled eyes in an attempt to block out the images flashing before her. She knows it won't work. But she has to try.

A burning sensation fills the woman's heart as a feeling of strong winds escapes her mouth. Her feet seem to weigh thousands of pounds whilst water seemingly fills her lungs and throat, cutting off her oxygen supply and suffocating her silently. Audrey falls to the floor clutching at her neck, a sense of fear sneaking its way into her mind. She opens her eyes wide as they begin to glow a bright, emerald-like green from their usual darker shade. Suddenly, the pain dissipates as fast as it occurred, leaving the dark-haired woman writhing on the ground taking deep breaths.

The teen sits up slowly with a groan and several coughs before she looks around at the room surrounding her. The peeling, flower patterned wallpaper on the walls. The rustic ceiling of dirty white, almost a very light tan. The creaky, wooden floor feeling wet and even moldy beneath her again normal feet.

 _"Nothing unusual..."_ She thinks to herself. _"So is it me? Am I that much of a monster?"_

The woman shakes off the thought as she strips completely naked. She unclasps her bra, holding its soft but extremely worn silk and cotton against her flesh before tossing it onto her bed. Then, she slips her matching panties down, kneeling down to feel the warm yet torn silk just a bit longer on her legs as the silk fabric falls to her ankles. Audrey stands slowly from her knees, her small breasts covered by her hair as she crosses her legs. She closes her eyes and feels for the cold, refreshing blast of air from the windows.

After a minute of relaxation, the black-haired teen walks to the tan, wooden, broken down dresser, opening the first draw to her last three sets of lingerie and taking out a black lace set that she recently "acquired," aka stole. "A deserved birthday gift" as she calls it.

After slipping the garments on, no longer standing in the nude, Audrey walks to the closet once more without ever looking up at the metal bar, scared of what else she might remember about that night. A long sleeved, green shirt with light tan jeggings lay on the ground. Quickly, the black-haired teen slips into the tight outfit, the leggings form-fitting and the shirt too tight for her slender frame.

With a hand on her hip and her weight on her left leg, Audrey looks into her mirror, large winding cracks fractured throughout leaving small holes and crevices for dirt and dust to hold on, to test her looks. She runs her fingers through her frizzy hair as she glares into the tired, scared eyes of the mirror. Barely visible streaks run down from her tear ducts to the bottom of her pointed chin. The palm of her hand grazes off her cheeks to remove the lasting tear tracks that leak down her face towards the ground.


End file.
